


反向狩猎

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cake Will, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Fork Hannibal, Fork&Cake, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Minor Crime, More tags will be added as it progresses, Stockholm Syndrome, Will is a Mess, Young Will Graham, will has long hair
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 13岁那年威尔的父亲被fork吃掉了，他进入孤儿院，遭到人身袭击，得知自己的cake身份，后被霍布斯家收养。霍布斯教威尔与他的女儿一起狩猎，直到威尔17岁那年，霍布斯的身份被FBI发现。汉尼拔作为犯罪侧写师，进入霍布斯家，第一眼看到的，就是满身是血的威尔。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 看到群里有GN发了fork/cake世界观介绍，这么适合拔杯的设定竟然没有粮，只能自己动手了。
> 
> fork/cake世界观设定简介：  
> fork与cake是人类中的少数存在，cake之于fork是“美味的人类”，fork一般会在后天失去味觉/嗅觉，只能尝到/闻到cake的气味，cake身上的不同部分对于fork来说是不同的美味，fork只有完整吃掉一个cake后才能重获味觉/嗅觉，但还是会有想要吃掉cake的欲望。cake可以通过屏蔽贴来保护自己的气味不被闻到，但这只能屏蔽表面的气味。

在路易斯安那的最后一个严酷盛夏，威尔结束了他的童年，准备跟父亲再次走上举家迁徙的长路，说是举家，其实也就一辆用破渔船换来的二手皮卡跟父子两人，全部家当收拾起来还填不满车厢一角。那是个酷热的九月，歪斜绑在驾驶座上的小风扇嗡嗡作响，州际公路上尘土飞扬，在热流下扭曲翻腾。汗出得比水还多，也不知道老格雷厄姆怎么起的尿意，也许是那副肾在酒精里泡多了，派不上管尿的用场了。他说是马上回来，留下满身是汗的威尔坐在副驾上，想要吹点风，就努力往驾驶座的方向贴去，气流是热的，但聊胜于无。

也不知道是被无聊的等待和那有规律的扇叶转动声催眠，还是热昏了头，威尔沉沉睡了一觉，最后被刺耳的警笛声惊醒时，发现天已经黑透，老格雷厄姆也没有回来。驾驶座的车窗口打进一束强光手电，威尔捂住眼，眨了好一会儿才勉强恢复视力，从指缝间看去，发现拿灯的是个穿着警察制服的年轻白人，对方的脸，似乎比自己还要惨白上几分。

他们告诉威尔，他的父亲死于fork袭击。

威尔在警局里留过夜，第二天一早跟着一个褐色长卷发及肩的红衣女人走了。倒不是他主动跟她走的，而是被对方手牵着手拉走的。女人蹲下来与威尔交流时非常温柔，几乎小心翼翼，仿佛威尔是那种一触即碎的物什，瓷器，也许是茶杯，威尔能看到那双碧蓝眼睛里深切的怜悯，他咬住下唇，没有多说什么，她已经从警察那里知道了她想知道的全部。

“你的母亲呢？”

在威尔记事前不知所踪了。这些话喝醉的老格雷厄姆说过无数遍，每次都有不同的理由，但根据还认识他母亲的码头酒店老板说，威尔的母亲嫌跟着老格雷厄姆苦，生下威尔后日子非但没变好，还越来越难过，终于有一天受不了，丢下他们另谋生路去了。比起老格雷厄姆的糊涂酒话，威尔还是认为开酒店那个老头说的话靠谱。

格雷厄姆家也没有别的可以投奔的亲戚，威尔没有别的地方可去，就被红衣女人就领进了孤儿院。

威尔从来是游离在集体之外的孩子，哪怕在孤儿院里也是。他是那个沉默，孤僻，古怪，从来不参与游戏，只坐在后院角落里看书的异类，怪胎。

不过比起坐在后院，威尔更喜欢待在阿拉娜——那个带他进孤儿院的女人的办公室里，踩着椅子从书架上拿本书，再把椅子搬到墙角，跟那盆室内装饰的假植物坐在一起，一个人默默地读书，免得被其他孩子打扰。当然，打扰他的不仅是他们的嬉闹声，有时候，会有那么一两个孩子上来捉弄他，在他看书时偷偷从背后靠近泼水，或是拿走他放在旁边的眼镜——在跟阿拉娜院长聊过无数次话后，她送给他的，一副没有度数的眼镜。教他不想跟人对视的时候，就戴上它，这样不会显得那么失礼。

捉弄的形式总是层出不穷。他们会在吃饭时间把他锁进衣帽柜，在洗澡时偷走他的换洗衣服，他的床铺上会不时多出一些莫名其妙的东西，从臭袜子到打翻的颜料盘，有一次则是一只死壁虎。威尔没有告诉阿拉娜这些事，光是一副眼镜就给他招来了许多麻烦，本来就无法融入群体，再受到一些特殊照顾，只会让他的处境更艰难。

不过发生那件事后，就没有人再敢捉弄威尔了。它发生得毫无预兆，回想起来甚至有些灰色的幽默。威尔在厕所盥洗台前洗完手，正准备离开，旁边那个刚解完手的孩子——一个比威尔大了几岁的黄毛，一个比还没发育又向来营养不良的威尔高出整整一头，壮上一圈的大男孩，把威尔堵在了厕所盥洗台的角落，连裤链都还没拉上，就跟发了狂的狗一样，想要咬他的脖子。威尔嫌恶地看着他露在外面的那丑陋玩意儿，如果他手边有什么东西，他是绝不会直接去碰的，但是他向来没有这种好运气，于是他伸手去掐，没留一点情面，那黄毛就哀嚎着捂住自己的命根子，跌坐在墙边。威尔又连踹上几脚，看人疼昏过去后，没再理他，把自己的手放到水龙头下冲了又洗，几乎搓去一层皮后才离开。

那男孩进医院后就没再回来，据说是被登记为标记fork，送进专门的少管所了。威尔从阿拉娜那里得知这个消息后，并没有什么表示。

阿拉娜看着这个阴沉寡言的男孩，叹了口气。“威尔，你也知道你年纪不够，我不能把危险的武器交给你吧。”

威尔没有回应，fork是被联邦政府视为“预备杀人者”的危险存在，所有犯罪未遂的成年fork都会被关进监狱，释放后也会遭到密切监视，被登记的fork脖颈上会植入电子标签，里面有微型GPS与电流发射器。联邦机构人员都持有电流触发控制器，军用控制器分为三档，分别为麻痹档，击晕档和致命档。成年cake经过身份认证也可以领取平民版的防身器，没有致命档；未成年cake的武器则由监管人代为保管。

阿拉娜见威尔沉默不答，摇头道：“武器暂时保管在我这儿，如果有家庭领养你，我会再转交给他们。”说着，她从抽屉里拿出一个蓝色的盒子，放到桌上，叫威尔记得贴在后颈上，三天一换，能防止fork闻到他的气味。

说实在的，后颈是个愚蠢的位置，只要不是个瞎子，都能看出来威尔是什么。所以从那次事件后，威尔就刻意留起了长发。

威尔一直认为自己会在孤儿院完成中学学业，直到他的年龄过大，孤儿院再也不能留他。可是在他看到霍布斯夫妇时，准确地来说，是看到加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯时，他就知道自己的好运到头了。

霍布斯太太是个普通人，这一点没有任何可怀疑的。但是加勒特·霍布斯不是，威尔很快就得知了霍布斯的狩猎秘密，讽刺的是，他的亲生女儿，阿比盖尔，跟威尔一样是个cake。这不要紧，霍布斯依旧教他们打猎，由他挑选目标，他们则是他的短筒枪和猎犬，也是他抛出的饵。如果说阿比盖尔的猎物是懵懂的幼崽，威尔的就是那些成年的，更加警惕的草食动物。毕竟，阿比盖尔是个合群的姑娘，威尔则是那个被同龄人排斥的孩子，而后者总是会收到更多来自年长者的关注。

威尔的第一个猎物就是主动靠近的，一个护工，三个月的时间，最后上门来访问威尔的情况，在路上掉进霍布斯的陷阱里。抛饵，耐心静待猎物上钩，这是钓鱼者的美德。威尔并没有忘记跟老格雷厄姆学的东西。

当然，和阿比盖尔一样，如果霍布斯不提供目标，威尔是不会去单独狩猎的，不过，cake要想生活在一个fork主权的家中，有一些准则是必须遵循的。同样的，他与家人共享猎物，虽然对cake来说，同类的肉并没有什么特殊的味道，但是同类相食的罪恶感永远抵不过第一位的生存本能。

在木屋里帮霍布斯们一起给猎物去皮时，他并不觉得这有什么问题，相反的，他从未如此深刻地意识到，在食用与被食用，狩猎被狩猎之间，并不存在fork与cake的严格区分，这个社会本质上不是靠法律规则来运转的，想要生存下去，你就得遵循丛林法则。

威尔的家庭又一次发生巨变，是在17岁那年。一个寻常的早晨，整个明尼苏达一连晴了一周，那天早上起来也不例外，霍布斯夫妇和阿比盖尔在楼下准备早饭，威尔照例起晚了，他夜里睡不踏实，并没有摆脱从孤儿院里开始就缠绕着他的陆离梦境，在来到霍布斯家后，梦的内容只变得更黑暗了，从死亡的动物到死亡本身，狩猎与血肉模糊的猎物，流动着的溪流变成粘稠的焦油状液体，仿佛有什么生物潜伏在底下。盗汗，夜惊都是常态，他的睡眠质量并不好，第二天若是没有安排，他可能会在床上睡到中午，不过这样无忧无虑的休息日并不多。

威尔在楼上看到那辆FBI的警车时，已经清醒大半了，看到里面走出的人直接超霍布斯家走来时，便彻底清醒过来，来不及穿上鞋，直接跑向抽屉翻出自己的手枪，三步跨作两步飞奔下楼，没管门口，直奔向厨房，看到厨房里的场景时，顿时如坠冰窟。

霍布斯把刀架在阿比盖尔的脖颈上，霍布斯看到是威尔，并没有松开手中的刀，只叫威尔放下枪，走到他身边去。阿比盖尔含泪冲他摇头，霍布斯把刀收得更紧了。

威尔只花了片刻时间做出选择，他选择开枪。

刀刃上的血还在滴落，不用看门口，他就知道霍布斯太太躺在那里，没救了，这是他活下来的唯一方法。

一旦扣动扳机，就无法停下了。

霍布斯割开了阿比盖尔的喉咙，威尔则打空了弹匣，没空管躺在流理台边上的霍布斯，直接跑到阿比盖尔身边，仿佛出于同类相惜的本能，他颤抖地跪下来，伸手去捂她的脖颈，切口太大、太深，他捂不住，鲜红的血液浸透了他的睡衣睡裤，他的脸上也溅满了从颈动脉里飙出的血。阿比盖尔很快就不再喘息了，他伏下身去感受她的鼻息，心跳，什么都没有。他木然地起身，转过去用手背抹了把唇，阿比盖尔的血，铜腥味的。当然应该是这个味道，cake的味觉与嗅觉与常人无异。

汉尼拔给霍布斯打去电话，并非什么好意提醒，只是纯粹的好奇，像透过显微镜观察癌细胞吞噬与分裂活动那样临床的、毫无温度的好奇。为FBI做犯罪侧写师是一种隐秘的乐趣，他尤其享受看到切萨皮克开膛手——也就是他亲手制造的现场给杰克带来的反应。当然，在FBI之前发现其他猎人，撒下一些微量的催化剂，观察不同的发展与结果，也是一项美妙的实验。

而汉尼拔进门第一眼看到的，就是这一幕。

空气中弥漫着甜至发腻的香味，一个浑身浸满cake血液，散发着不属于他的甜蜜气息的男孩，垂着头，舔去嘴角残留的血。他的大半部分脸都被凌乱的长发遮掩，藏在阴影里，看不清五官与神色，但他注意到闯入者，立刻抬起头来，那双阴郁的酝酿着一场暴风雨的眼睛，直直撞上汉尼拔的视线。他像是瞬间反应过来，蹲身抄起落在地上的刀，汉尼拔赞赏地看着男孩迅速的反应，不紧不慢地侧身避开，让出门口的通道。

威尔不知道自己为什么要拿起刀，他应该投降，应该表现出一副受害者的模样，博得FBI人员的同情。但是看到那双眼睛的一瞬间，仿佛出于某种生存本能，他浑身的血液都尖叫起来，在杀了他，与逃跑之间跳跃。

显然，对方是个成年的狩猎者，更有经验，也更有力量，威尔杀不了他。所以只能逃跑。

汉尼拔看着男孩儿举着刀靠近，一步步走近厨房门，等到距离他只剩一臂之隔时，瞬间动身转到他身后，猛地出手扣住他持刀的臂膀，以专业手法卸下了他的肩，男孩哀嚎了一声，刀哐当一声砸在地上。他挣扎着直接用牙咬住汉尼拔的手，汉尼拔伸出铁臂勒住男孩的脖颈，迫使他仰头松口，转而箍住他的腰，一手拖住他的后脑勺往门框上一砸，把人撞晕过去。

汉尼拔搂着男孩把人翻过来，抹开遮挡住他五官的乌黑鬈发，不禁暗叹，从梦境里走出的阿多尼斯不过如此，精致的眉眼，仿佛被厄洛斯亲吻过的柔软唇瓣，鲜血浇灌出的饱满红润，正如罪与美的化身，仅从纯粹的审美角度来看也令人欣赏不厌。他低头查看手上的一圈牙印，由于染上了血，无法确定伤口的情况。一只野性凶猛，却又尚未成年，还需要磨砺爪牙的幼兽，但无疑具有不可限量的潜能，留他自生自灭无意是一种莫大的浪费。

汉尼拔决定将这只美丽的生物收入自己的羽翼之下。


	2. 第二章

威尔哀鸣了一声，试图睁开眼，脑袋一阵钝痛，前颅仿佛被钳子夹过，左肩感觉还是麻的。不过浑身像是陷在温暖轻柔的丝絮里，有浅淡的皂香味从鼻端飘入。首先映入眼帘的是淡黄的天花板和头上复古的铁艺壁吊灯，伸手推开身上的被面，他赶紧看了眼周围的环境：深红棕色的桃心木地板，带电子锁的无漆木门正对着床，从威尔所在的位置看去，玄关左边靠着一排拖鞋柜，右边立着一个落地衣帽架；床脚板对面的墙上挂着一副风景油画，右边立着一个实木的五斗橱，再往右，靠床的一侧墙上置有一个立式衣柜，床边开着木框的外飘窗，爬起来就能看到窗外的景致。某个复古乡村风格的旅馆房间。

注意到自己身上的血已经洗净，换上了一套干净的衬衫，威尔第一反应是去摸后颈的屏蔽贴，不见了。脑中顿时警铃大作，他彻底恢复清醒，打量起身上的衬衫，应该是给成年男人穿的，对他来说太大了，袖口拉下来能藏起手。内裤看起来是新的，站起来，衬衣下摆几乎能遮住屁股。

他起身走到玄关处，发现果然要房卡才能开门，只能推开靠拖鞋架的那一侧合页门，走进浴室，看一眼自己的状况。额头上有一块红肿，他伸手触碰了一下，疼得嘶了口气，赶紧撤回来。他不知道自己现在是什么情况，他以为自己应该在哪个冰冷的机构里醒来，但事实上，他被关在了一间看似温馨而无害的旅店房间里。

看似无害。

威尔在房间里来回踱了一圈，又爬到床上看外飘窗的设计，木框之间留有足够大的缝隙。于是他伏身看了一眼窗外，立刻打消了跳窗的念头。外面天色已暗，从这里看下去，只能看到小如星点的昏沉路灯，很高，不可能从窗户跳出去。

于是他又百无聊赖地躺回床上，闭上眼，听着床头柜上的钟滴滴答答的声响，任焦虑一点点啃噬心脏。房间的灯还开着，说明抓住他的人不会离开很久。贴床听着，从楼下与过道上传来的一切细微动静都放大了。轮子摩擦地板的声响，脚步声，越来越近，越来越清晰，最后在门前停下。他赶紧拉起被子，假装睡着，握紧了手上的牙刷。很不幸，这是他摸遍整个房间后，找到的唯一一件能勉强充当做武器的东西。

轻微的“嘀”声一响，房门打开了，来人推着什么走进玄关，稍微停顿了下，应该是在换鞋，然后继续推着车走近，停在床边。感受到对方的靠近，威尔把手中的牙刷握得更紧了，在那人扶起自己的头时，立刻伸出手将牙刷柄抵在男人喉咙间的软肉上，对方像是没料到他这一偷袭，微微一愣，随即笑笑，另一手继续伸向他的后颈，将什么贴了上去。

感受到熟悉的一丝凉意，轮到威尔愣住了，他手上的动作松了些，皱着眉不解地看着面前的男人。他们离得很近，能呼吸到彼此吐出的空气。对方像是读懂了他的心思，又是意味莫测地一笑，说道：“屏蔽贴，我帮你洗澡时发现它沾水掉了，所以去买了盒新的。”

威尔更加困惑地看着他，这个把自己打晕过去的男人。普通人的反应应该是把自己交给联邦机构，但是这人却把自己藏在了哪个旅馆房间里。哪个正常替FBI出差工作的人会这么做？

“你没有权利把我私押起来。”威尔咬牙道，加重了手上的施压，另一手拽着男人的头发，不让他后退，跪坐着直起身，与对方视线平齐。

汉尼拔欣赏地看着男孩露出尖牙利爪反抗他的捕获者的模样。抵在喉咙上的威胁，另一个惊喜。替男孩洗澡时，他才发现那一头长发下隐藏的秘密。一个cake。考虑到他的凶猛本性与狩猎技能，几乎不可思议。

然而，揭开那一小片不起眼的白色圆贴后，氤氲的水汽里立刻弥漫开一丝甜香，他着迷地贴上男孩湿漉的后颈，深深一嗅，美妙的香草味争先恐后地涌入，挑逗着味蕾。自从汉尼拔恢复味觉和嗅觉以来，已经很久，很久没人能再这样勾起他的食欲了，最深层的，想要将猎物彻底拆吃入腹，不浪费一根骨头，不撒失一滴血的贪婪肉食本能。仿佛是被引诱着，他伸出舌头舔了一口近在咫尺的美味，馥郁的香气被水冲淡了许多，齿列情不自禁地蹭上皮肤，意图咬下，以品尝更深入的味道。不过，就么把他当成食物吃掉，未免有些可惜，汉尼拔这么想着，留恋地在男孩娇嫩的后颈肉上留下一舔，移开了口，继续漫长的清洗工作。

现在他看着眼前的男孩，再一次感受到了将他据为已有的冲动；他不曾记得自己曾遇到过如此美丽而悍然无畏的生物。显然，将他驯养、收服是比当成食物吃掉更好的选择。

“这并非私押，除了替FBI工作，我的本职是心理医生。你知道我可以暂时留你观察，根据你的心理精神状况，选择将你移交给警方，还是创伤恢复中心。”汉尼拔不动声色地安抚道，“当然，我已经确认过一些文件。鉴于你的未成年身份，威尔，无论如何，你都需要一名监护人。”

威尔拧眉看着他，心理医生？该死的心理医生。他想到孤儿院里一年一度的精神健康检查和每一次结束后被叫去院长办公室和阿拉娜“谈心”，就厌恶地扯了下嘴。

他愤愤地松开手，跪坐回床上，闷声道：“那你的观察结果呢？把我送去坐牢，还是关进机构？”他这个年纪被交给警方，只可能先在少管所关上一年，再被正式转监。他也明白自己的情况，精神病机构对他来说与监狱无疑，一旦进去，他这辈子都别想出来了。他毫不怀疑，自己要是被丢进一群心理医生中间，他们会无比乐意地撬开他的大脑，戳探每一根神经，他甚至能想象到在自己死后，他们会如何把自己的大脑保存下来，切成无数薄片拿去研究分析，著书立说的画面。他想到自己在那次遭遇袭击后去检查心理状况，当时那个心理医生洋洋自得的神态，与当着阿拉娜说“这样的人就应该交给我们来照顾”的话，又忍不住想要低吼，他努力扼住了喉咙里的声音。

“不必这么悲观，你知道监护人可以选择将你领出医院。”汉尼拔看着男孩懊恼的神色，暗自笑笑，他的心思是如此一目了然。

“是啊，刚被我杀了。”威尔干巴地一笑，没有看向汉尼拔，“谁还敢当我的监护人呢？”

汉尼拔意味深长地看了威尔一眼，说道。“这完全是情有可原的。你原先的监护人霍布斯是个犯下了连环杀人罪的fork，你这么做，只是出于自保。”

威尔听出这话里的暗示，这人不会揭发他的共谋罪？为什么？

他猛地抬起头来，看着男人那双深不可测的眼睛，无法看出意图，但联系对方刚才说的话，他的意思已无比明确。威尔干涩地咽了口唾沫。“你叫什么名字？”

汉尼拔微微一笑，聪明的男孩。

“汉尼拔·莱克特。你可以叫我莱克特医生。”

说着，他后退去拿医药箱里的东西。“我很抱歉弄伤了你，现在，容我处理一下你的伤口？”

威尔看着他拿出一瓶酒精棉，叹了口气，目光瞟见他拧盖子的手，一圈淡红的咬痕，显然已经处理过，已经停止渗血了，不过他还是尝到了一丝暖洋洋的报复快感，又为自己这种幼稚的行为感到一点尴尬。他沉闷地“嗯”了一声，没有说话，闭眼等着额头上传来酒精的刺痛感。

没有想象中那么痛，汉尼拔的手法很轻，威尔眨了眨眼，睁开，看着对方举着镊子的手落在自己额上。他靠得很近，威尔看着他的喉结随吞咽起落，自己也不由得吞咽了下，他又闭上眼，任对方给自己的伤口消毒，敷上药棉贴上纱布。汉尼拔的手离开后，他才睁开眼，仰起头，刚说出一个“谢”字，就感到眉心蹭过一片柔软。他僵住了，对方也像是没料到一般，片刻后才微微离远了些，这时威尔才看到推车上的食物，空荡的胃开始发出抗议。他脸色微红，汉尼拔揉揉他的头发，捂住他的后脑勺，突然将他搂近，在发顶落下一吻，轻声道。“晚餐就留在这里。吃完睡吧，明天还有很多事要处理。”

从没有接受过任何形式的晚安吻的威尔贴在成年男人的胸口，面颊有些发烫，他想自己也过了那种睡前还需要安哄的年纪，突然感到很不自在，推开了他的胸膛，拉上被子盖住脑袋，直接钻进去，在被面下瓮声说了句“谢谢”。

汉尼拔若有所思地看着把自己裹成一团的威尔，起身拿走医药箱，走向玄关，换鞋，刷卡，再次留灯锁上了房门。

听到对方离开的动静，威尔才从被子里探出头来，木然地凝视着头顶的烛形灯，想着自己现在又陷入了怎样的一个境地。在进入霍布斯家时，他就已经看到了结局，阿比盖尔是他父亲的受害者，她是霍布斯的，谁都抢不走了。而他，最终不是成为霍布斯盘中的食物，就是像今天这样，杀了霍布斯。生活在另一个掌握捕猎主权的狩猎者阴影下，他永远无法获得自由。

他一直在等待着这一天的来临，现在，这一天终于来了，却与他想象的有所不同。他发现自己刚逃出伯劳鸟的巢穴，就踩在了一张布织更精巧的网上。汉尼拔不是个普通的医生，更不是执法者，他替威尔隐瞒罪行，善于利用规则达到自己的目的，哪怕威尔从他的眼睛里读不出一丝危险的端倪，本能还是在不断告诉他要远离，而被狩猎者的直觉总是要更加灵敏。

不过狩猎与被狩猎的关系并不是天生的，还在于究竟是谁掌握了主动权。威尔想到汉尼拔一开始凑近时翕动的鼻翼，以及认为威尔是无意蹭到他嘴唇时的表情，微微扩大的深色瞳孔。笑了笑，很多时候，人们会做出一些自己都不知道的微表情，有些是无法控制的，比如肌肉的细微抽搐，比如fork的本能嗅觉反应。作为一个暴露在狩猎场上的cake，如果威尔连这些都看不出来，他也活不到今天。

既然无法远离，就只能看谁先采取行动了。


	3. 第三章

“看……”

血，殷红的、流动的血，在地板上积蓄起来，化作一摊温暖漆黑的池，几乎灼痛冰冷的赤脚。在面对同类的血液时，生存的本能激励草食动物迈开四蹄不断狂奔，但饥饿的肉食者不会轻易浪费食物，任何行形式的。

“看见了吗？”

濒死的伯劳鸟躺在血池里，奄奄的啼唤里没有痛苦，而是一种发现继承者的平静、安详的微笑。背后有什么东西打了个响鼻，湿热的气流吹过宽松的睡衣，长发在空气流动里飘散，那股气息吹动颈上的绒毛，沿着脊骨一路爬直尾椎，生出微弱的触电感。威尔立刻睁开眼，眼前一片黑暗。

被褥湿冷，他闭着眼摸到床头柜边上的灯，咔哒打开，透过眼睑能感受到黑暗逐渐化作淡红，最终睁眼，房间光亮。他掀开被子，打算去玄关处取两条浴巾，做到床边低头找拖鞋时，却发现自己的内裤尴尬地支棱成了一个白色小帐篷，顶端湿漉，在暖黄的仿古烛灯下泛着暧昧的水光。

威尔咽了口唾沫，自暴自弃地翻回床上，仰头看着镂空的雕花吊顶，暖黄的背景上浮着黑铁雕花。他眼神放空，试图让自己摆脱梦境的影响，冷静下来。但最后还是没忍住把手伸到内裤腰带上，翻了个身，脸埋进枕面，用牙咬住枕罩，手往下伸去抓住微微勃起的分身，一边撸动，一边拼命挺胯蹭上床面，把闷哼声都憋在枕头里。耗掉多余的精力后，才去浴室擦了一下，拿浴巾垫了床，把枕头翻了个面，被子踢到角落，关灯继续睡去。后半夜黑沉无梦。

威尔被覆在额上冰凉的手唤醒了，身体其余部位像是陷在沉重的注水棉花里，放在一口大锅中，被文火慢煮着。

“我……”他张嘴想要说些什么，发现喉咙生疼，声音嘶哑得厉害，额上的手移开了，转而扶起他的背，杯缘抵在唇上，温热的水流入口中。

他睁开眼，看到汉尼拔颇为不赞成的目光，可闻地吞咽了下，意识到这种小把戏瞒不过对方，感觉自己滚烫的脸变得更红。如果汉尼拔把他送去医院，就给了他逃跑的机会；当然，对方不会放心，肯定会亲自照顾他到烧退，期间他的监护权就自动回到了孤儿院——也就是阿拉娜手上，哪怕汉尼拔以心理观察为由私押他，孤儿院也会定期派人来查看。就算汉尼拔最后判定威尔要进康复机构，也不能再控制他；哪怕他把威尔送回孤儿院，之后再跟院长申请转移监护权，威尔也有拒绝的权利。

当然还有一种情况，威尔打赌汉尼拔不会这么做，那就是冒着身份被揭穿的危险吃掉威尔。

汉尼拔进房时，能嗅到房间里弥漫的香甜，越往里走，香味越丰富，最后凝聚在床上，被子挂床脚，一半掉落在地。男孩面靠着墙，以胎儿般的姿势蜷缩睡着，下面的浴巾已经皱乱，光裸的两腿折起，凸显出圆润的后臀，松垂的白衬衫下露出臀缝上方的一小片隐秘肌肤。

他附身靠近，鼻翼微张，浓郁的香气几乎彼此挤挨着直奔味蕾，在舌上跳起甜蜜的舞蹈。他抹开男孩脸上汗湿的头发，感受到手掌下异常的热度，将人翻过身来，又试了试他的体温。

汉尼拔暗暗愉悦地一笑，警惕多疑的猎物与聪明的猎食者，多么矛盾又完美的结合。绝对无法被乖乖哄入另一个肉食者的巢穴，一边又想掌握狩猎的主权，像只尚未成年的猫鼬，以自己的无害为诱饵，引诱着蛇从洞中爬出。

他期待男孩带给他的惊喜。

伯劳鸟案一结，他们就从明尼苏达乘坐班机返回巴尔的摩，刚下飞机，他们便被FBI接走了。

准确来说，是杰克要提审威尔。

威尔因为发烧与飞机上的睡眠问题，没能坚持清醒，在前往FBI的路上就睡着了。汉尼拔没有叫醒他，而是抱着男孩一路走过停车场，结果正好在大门碰到边聊天边准备去吃饭的法医组成员，贝弗利和泽勒走在前面，看到他，目光不约而同地往下移去，露出诧异的表情，后面刚大声说着什么的普莱斯跑上前来，看到莱克特医生，赶紧刹住脚，嘴还没闭上，看了眼汉尼拔，再看了眼他臂弯里的人。愣了会儿，难得结巴道：“你……你好啊，莱克特医生。你这，这是捡了个姑娘回来？”

由于威尔骨架还没长开，身上又披了汉尼拔的防风大衣，脸贴在他胸膛上，只给露出一头微卷的长发，确实很容易被认错性别。汉尼拔微微挑起一道眉，杰克洪亮的嗓门立刻从后边传来，“啊，莱克特医生，你总算回来了。那个伯劳鸟的男孩也跟你在一起吧？”

杰克的粗鲁永远挑动着汉尼拔的神经，这一次更甚。伯劳鸟的男孩（the shrike's boy），光是这个词，就足够让开膛手在他的死法上想出一些新的设计。

震惊的三人走到一边，目光还不时往汉尼拔怀里瞟去，杰克看到被抱在汉尼拔怀里的人，皱起了眉。“莱克特医生，这是？”

汉尼拔点头。“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

威尔没有随霍布斯家改姓，有趣的一点。

杰克正要说什么，汉尼拔直接往办公室方向走去，“这个孩子发烧了，在飞机上一直没有睡好。如果你有什么问题，我希望你至少能等到威尔醒后再提。不过，在此之前，我还有另外一些消息要告诉你。”

杰克闻言跟上，走向办公室，留下了站在门口目送的三人。

门在杰克背后“砰”的关上了，杰克挥手示意，让汉尼拔随便找位子坐下，自己坐到桌后，沉沉叹了口气。抬头一看，见汉尼拔还站着，然后才后知后觉般意识到对方抱着个人，不能随随便便地坐下，顿时显得有些尴尬。他咳嗽了一声，说道。“莱克特医生，让我们开门见山吧。一切证据都指明威尔·格雷厄姆有帮助霍布斯的嫌疑，你是还还有什么别的什么信息，能够确认这一点的吗？”

警方调查很明显，霍布斯的女儿和养子犯有共谋罪，阿比盖尔已经死无对证，但威尔还活着，所以在汉尼拔从明尼苏达回来前，杰克就通知他不要直接离开，会有FBI来接应他们。

“我已经跟威尔原来的孤儿院提交了转移监护人申请并获得了批准，杰克，威尔是个cake。”汉尼拔心平气和地扯了半句谎。根据未成年cake保护法，在不妨碍执法机关执行法律的条件下来，只有法定监护人能知道未成年的cake身份，但是在犯罪取证时，监护人也必须配合机关说出真相。而作为恶性fork事件里的未成年cake受害者，受到特殊的人身保护。

“什么？”杰克深吸一口气，显然是在压下怒气，“一个未成年cake？该死的，又是未成年cake保护法……”

汉尼拔也表示出一副理解的模样。“人们永远不会相信未成年究竟能做到什么地步，尤其是像cake这样被认定为易受攻击的脆弱人群。然而，就像看到脆弱受伤的雏鸟一样，正常人的心理都是伸出援手，而非用脚碾碎。”

杰克点点头，指示了一下汉尼拔怀里抱着的人。“所以，伸出援手，哈？”

汉尼拔莫测地一笑，平静不改。“难以避免。”

威尔完全是被饿醒的，醒来时脑袋已清醒许多。他看着对窗的床头柜，上面搁着一盘湿毛巾，一瓶退烧药和一杯清水，外面天已经大亮，墨绿的窗帘被夹在两侧，明媚到有些晃眼的阳光从玻璃窗直直泻入，透过窗户，能看到露台上放着的桌椅。他翻过身，差点没被吓一跳：汉尼拔就坐在墙边椅子上，翻着一本圆脊书，威尔不认识封皮上的字。

听到他醒来的动静，汉尼拔抬起头，将书合上，放在膝头。“感觉如何？”

威尔把头往枕上挪了挪，让自己侧躺得更舒服些，看到靠墙的床头柜上放着一个圆形的特百惠保温食盒，勾唇一笑。“饿了。”

“能起来吗？”汉尼拔站起来，把书放到柜子上，拿起食盒，威尔像闻到了食物香味似的，没在床上多留恋一秒，立刻掀开被子，踩着拖鞋跟上。

外面阳光明媚，不过似乎时间尚早，温度还算宜人。威尔走到露台上时，一阵新鲜的风吹过，大脑更清醒了些，他看着汉尼拔状似随意地拉出一把椅子坐下，打开食盒，有些迟疑地靠近，双手搁上椅背，又抵上下巴，眯眼看着对方端出砂锅。

“你都听到昨晚的话了吧，考虑得怎么样？”汉尼拔突然问道，揭开盖子的手平稳依旧。

威尔稍微愣了下，随即反应过来，嘴角的笑容扩大了。“你是说现在就被关起来，与一年后保护法失效再被关起来的区别吗？”

“我可以保证，你在我这里是自由的。”汉尼拔用手拍了拍旁边的椅面，示意威尔坐下，“你也不必担心一年后FBI会再来找你。”汉尼拔冷静地举起勺子，轻轻吹了口，再举到威尔唇边，威尔笑道，“真香。”目光始终没移开对方的眼睛，伸出舌头舔了一口，然后含住勺子将汤全部吞下。“乌骨鸡汤。一种黑骨的禽鸟。自七世纪以来就因其药用价值备受中国人的推崇。枸杞、人参、姜片、红枣、还有八角茴香。”

“嗯，像被畜养起来的那种自由？”威尔舔了舔嘴角，语气里带上了一丝嘲弄。

“你说的仿佛我会吃掉你的，威尔。告诉我，你为什么会这么觉得呢？”汉尼拔舀起另一勺，吹气，喂到威尔嘴边。威尔张嘴，乖乖喝下了。“你现在不是在给我入味？”

“妄自推断别人的意图可不是什么明智的做法，我以为你是个聪明的孩子，威尔。”汉尼拔继续不紧不慢地喂他，威尔没有再说话，直到整碗汤见底，鸡肉也差不多只剩骨头时，才心满意足地往后一靠，懒洋洋看着汉尼拔收拾起餐具，低喃道。“难道蝎子会改变它的本性吗，莱克特医生？”

汉尼拔缓缓盖上食盒，转过头来，垂下目光看着威尔，后者伸出舌头舔了下被鸡汤浸润的嫣红唇瓣，直视着他的眼，挑衅一笑。“让我们来做个协议吧，莱克特医生。我可以不揭发你，但你要替我写份心理评估，保证我一年后不会入狱。你可以延长你的临时代理监护人身份，但你知道，阿拉娜会定期派人来检查。”说着，他的笑容拉大了，露出两侧尖牙，“只要你不举起屠刀，我并不介意你收取一些羊毛。”

汉尼拔推开食盒，步伐悠然如狮子般，走到威尔所坐的椅前，按住椅扶，倾身逼近，目光沉沉地看着他，威尔感受到一阵强烈的被狩猎者盯上的压迫感，微一颤。“最后那句话，你是在建议我做一些越轨的事吗，威尔？”

“说不上吧，”威尔吞咽了下，拒绝自己怯场移开视线，看着那双幽邃的深瞳。“毕竟我已经到法定年龄[注1]了。他们不可能拿这个抓你把柄，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 是指法定性许可年龄。


	4. 第四章

汉尼拔听到这句极富挑逗性暗示的话，只意味莫测地笑了笑，随即放开椅扶，直起身，仿佛刚才的紧张气氛都是威尔臆想出来的一般，他步态轻松地走回桌边拿起食盒，漫不经心道：“所以你支持那些极左势力吗，威尔？”

他走过威尔身边，并没有示意他跟上，径直走进屋内，威尔听着他留下的话，不由得皱紧了眉。

“为什么你会觉得生为一名fork，是个不可告人的秘密呢？”

的确，有些人认为fork就等同于犯罪预备分子，需要受到联邦机构密切监管。但威尔说出这番话的前提并不是这一点，他凭直觉知道汉尼拔·莱克特并不是那种会为了满足社会标准而压制本性，在缰绳束缚下不得已克己的类型； _而且没有味觉与嗅觉的人怎么烧得出刚刚那种汤？_ 威尔皱起了眉，愤愤想道，汉尼拔绝对吃过人——不管是什么形式——他绝不可能像表面上那么正派，他那光鲜的履历与协助FBI执法人员的身份，都只是他伪装的一部分。问题就是，该怎么揭开他那完美的人皮呢？

威尔刚抛出了诱饵，看起来他并没有上钩。如果是个犯罪心虚的fork，肯定会感受到威胁，不是接受条件，就是表面答应暗中策划处理掉他了。但对方却像问心无愧般反问威尔的立场，典型的心理医生。想到自己是在跟一个精神病理学博士玩该死的心理游戏，威尔忍不住暗暗咒骂了一声，躺在椅子上，在逐渐攀高的日头下眯起眼睛，抬起一只胳膊遮住了脸，感受着眼睑下一片跳跃的红，像柴火燃尽般逐渐黯淡下去。风吹得人暖洋洋的。

一个半月后，威尔正式在汉尼拔家住了下来。

倒不是说他有什么别的选择，生活仿佛总喜欢对威尔冷嘲热讽，汉尼拔竟然是阿拉娜大学时期的导师，他对她的影响力，显然超过了威尔的预计。而且如果威尔没有猜错的话，阿拉娜一定对汉尼拔抱有浪漫情感。从阿拉娜每次被邀请来就餐时的表现就可以看出来。汉尼拔，既没有拒绝，也没有进一步推动。同时，他表现得仿佛威尔从未说过露台上那番话，于是威尔也选择了沉默。

不幸中的万幸，威尔的秋假就要结束了，他正在收拾返校的物品，许多东西是在伯劳鸟案结后从霍布斯家中取回的。就在他整理旧书时，书房里传来一阵响亮的嘭声，甚至带动威尔脚下的地板，他顿住了。

汉尼拔只说访客是来修琴的，威尔不记得书房里有小提琴，也许他们只是在书房里寒暄，但要聊什么才会闹出这么大的动静呢？

威尔放下书，走到卧室门边，又听到椅子擦地的尖锐吱嘎声与重物相撞的沉闷乒乓声，以及陌生男人的咒骂。他放在门把上的手一僵，转身迅速扫视了眼房间，瞄到小方桌上摆放着的插花，举起广口瓷花瓶，倒掉里面的内容，抱着它匆匆跑进走廊，来到书房前。

书房门开着，威尔站在门槛向内看，角落的楼梯不知倒在了地上，估计就是刚才那震动地板的声音来源，然后两个扭打在一起的人自左边进入视野。汉尼拔抓着男人的身体猛地砸向壁炉台，那人手里像是扯着钢丝或细线，这一砸没有阻碍他扑上去的动作，再转过身一把缠住汉尼拔的脖颈，往远离壁炉的方向勒去。汉尼拔正抓住壁炉台上那只青铜牡鹿头的鹿角，举起来就朝男人的脑袋挥去，对方被迫松开手，向左边的地上扑卧。威尔一时看不见那人，但随后一声贯耳的枪响，汉尼拔闷哼一声向后退去，后背压在壁炉台上，抬眼看到了威尔，威尔则看着他迅速被鲜血浸染的左边衣袖，微微睁大了眼睛。开枪的男人又出现在视野里，一心扑在乘胜追击上，没有注意到威尔，背对着他掐住汉尼拔的脖颈。

威尔没有时间多想，尽量快速却安静地上前，举起花瓶，对准男人后脑勺，狠狠砸下，然后赶紧退开。男人还是没晕死过去，甩了甩头，愤怒转身看究竟是谁敢偷袭他，随即松开了箍住汉尼拔的手，朝威尔扑来。

汉尼拔抄腰，一手抡起掉在地上的青铜雕像，重捶上男人的脑袋。他手里的枪哐啷落地，接着，整个人扑通一声，面朝前砸在地上。

威尔听着耳中狂奔的血流嗡嗡作响，看了眼倒下的男人，视线逐渐转移到地上那双黑色的牛津鞋，沿着西裤缓缓向上，血水浸透左边的衣袖，再到沉重起伏着的胸口，最后才看向汉尼拔的脸，对方向上梳起的头发在打斗中有些披散下来，但是威尔仍能看到他的眼睛，目光灼灼地盯着他，瞳孔的颜色深沉几乎化作漆黑，浓烈的嗜血意味丝毫未减。

威尔吞咽了口唾沫。

一旦fork致人伤残，哪怕是正当自卫，也会被政府登记。

那一刻，威尔毫不怀疑怀疑汉尼拔动了杀心。他身体一动不动，大脑却已经飞快转过无数设想，最后他抬起手表示安抚，慢慢蹲下身，跪到地上，放下一只手，举起枪，一开始有些颤抖，随即握紧了，对准男人太阳穴，抬起头来看着汉尼拔，扣动扳机。

汉尼拔的瞳孔瞬间扩大，威尔丢下枪，不顾溅在脸上的血，不顾对方落在自己身上那同样激烈——只是从杀意变成了某种近乎狂热般的目光，有些恍惚地朝门外走去。

像是需要消化。

威尔觉得有必要立刻表明态度，在新的学期开始与汉尼拔进一步拉开距离前先保证他们之间的约定效力。或者说，他单方面给出的条件。毕竟，汉尼拔根本没有表态，也许他已经认为留着威尔的隐患太大，决定要除去他。他可以将威尔的失踪伪装成一起事故，阿拉娜怎么会怀疑她可敬的导师和浪漫幻想对象呢？

这些时日下来，威尔已经可以肯定汉尼拔的嗅觉、味觉是完全正常的，而且不是短期，而是多年如此。这只能说明一点——他吃过人。连皮带骨，一滴血也不剩下的，完整的cake。所以他的伪装几乎完美，他的五感不可能出卖他。众所周知，区别fork与常人的唯一标准，就是味觉与嗅觉的不同，这是种非常模糊的标准，因fork可以通过吃掉cake重获这两种感官，而常人也可能由于先天或后天等缘故失去它们。

除非你遭到cake指认，否则不会受到调查。汉尼拔担心的不是fork身份的暴露——因为连权威的医学检查都无法判断他是否是个fork，他担心的是另一件事，本质上与前者相同却又有所区别，即失去自由。这就证实了威尔的猜测，他惯于如此——杀戮，直到最近还在进行这种行为，所以被指认而受到正式调查，对他而言十分不利。

也许他是某个多年不曾落网的连环杀手，而威尔有与连环杀手共生的经验。

也许他可以让汉尼拔默认他的条件，没有fork会拒绝送上门的美味。

也许这能说明为什么他半夜惊醒过来，会发现自己站在汉尼拔的卧室门前，身上只穿了条内裤。潜意识作祟，他希望这可以奏效。

可是尽管fork的本性就是无法拒绝到嘴的cake，他并不想一厢情愿地认为自己对汉尼拔有那么大的影响力，在没有进一步保证的情况下，他并不能保证对方不会在他睡觉时把他的内脏掏出来。他最终没有敲门。

威尔咬着毛巾，看着血从手腕滴落入杯中，见差不多后缠上止血带。

楼下，阿拉娜就要离开了。

他拿起酒杯轻轻一晃，看着杯中嫣红的液体舔上杯壁，又举杯在唇上沾过，留下一丝颜色，看着镜子，笑笑，拉下袖子，遮住伤口，端起杯子下楼。他没有贴屏蔽贴。

汉尼拔和阿拉娜在玄关处，阿拉娜站在门口面朝屋内，看到威尔端着酒杯下来，笑道：“汉尼拔，这就是你的不对了。”汉尼拔闻言转过头，看着威尔手中的液体，眯起了眼睛，阿拉娜继续揶揄，“你知道，威尔还没到能喝酒的年龄吧？”“看来是我疏忽了。不过有些人在这里，也确实很难再把心思放在酒柜的锁上。”

阿拉娜因他话里的含义红了脸，汉尼拔则在她脸颊一侧留下一吻，作为送别。威尔笑着走上前，把酒杯递给汉尼拔。“虽然就喝了一点点，不过我觉得……”他舔了舔唇，尝到一丝微弱的铜腥味，“还是不该偷喝。”

阿拉娜笑着说威尔这孩子一定是喝醉了，这么晚了，就不再多聊，让汉尼拔赶紧带威尔去睡觉。

门关上后，汉尼拔立刻一手端着酒杯，一手扯住威尔的胳膊，把他拉到桌边，放下酒杯，卷起遮住伤口的袖子，沉下目光。“你想要什么？”

威尔倚头看着他。“这个问题不该我问你吗？也许我应该给阿拉娜露出这道伤，然后被带入机构，这样你就再也不用担心我会威胁到你的自由了。”他停顿了一下，用没被抓住的那只手去拿旁边的酒杯，低头看着杯中的液体，微微一笑，“或许我们可以继续交易，不过看起来你对我上次提供的条件并不感兴趣，阿拉娜那样的成熟女性更合你的胃口，是吗，所以我就想换一种形式。也许你更喜欢这样？”

“我从没说过需要从你这里得到什么。”汉尼拔不赞成地啧声，抓住威尔的头发，让他仰起头来直视他。

威尔看着他，笑了。“你说的好像你这样留着我，只是出于好心。可是，你看，我手上的筹码只有你的自由，而你手上不仅有我未来的自由，还有我的性命，我总得提供点别的什么来弥补不足不是吗，你肯定也不会做亏本交易吧？如果你也不想要这个，”他说着举起酒杯，移过汉尼拔鼻端，又拉回到自己这边，轻轻一嗅，拧起眉，低喃着，“那就可惜了，虽然我不知道这到底有什么特殊的味道。”说着他举到唇边，抿了一口，哼声，挑起一侧眉看着汉尼拔，“嗯，我只尝得出血的味道。”

“如果你真想谈条件的话。”汉尼拔立刻扯紧了他的头发，威尔吃痛地嘶声，手一晃，盛血的酒杯被汉尼拔单手接住，放回桌山。威尔睁大了眼睛，看着汉尼拔近在咫尺的脸，张开的嘴来不及闭上，就被对方的舌侵入，衔住唇沿着齿列一寸寸舔过，深入内壁，卷上舌头，像是要舔净他口中每一滴血。最初的震惊过后，威尔仰起头，闭上眼，喉中泄出低低的一叹，回吻起来，手搭上对方的肩。

汉尼拔没管留在桌上的那杯酒，不费吹灰之力地将威尔打横抱起，朝楼上走去，边走边说道，“所以，你不信我不会做任何违背你意愿的事。比起虚无的保证，你宁愿用一些实际的东西来交换。”他一脚踹开半掩的卧室门，走到床边，将威尔扔到他的床上。威尔横落在床垫上，肺里被压出一口气来，两脚空悬在床边，仰头看着汉尼拔俯身，压下来，贴在他耳边低语道。“这样，就能换取你的安全感了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 好吧，剧情又不受我控制了，看来下章才能开车。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是个中短篇，更新时间随缘。


End file.
